jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Satele "Nilah" Romijn
Appearance Satele Romijn was a Jedi Master, A Master Warrior of the Zeison Sha, a Pilot , and an Acrobatic Lightsaber weilder that had black hair in which later sported two braids one on each side of her forward bangs while the rest was chopped right below ear level which was a slight resemblance of the Padawan style. She had blue eyes and typically wore a set of brown Jedi robes as well as another skin tight outfit tripped with somekind of armourweave into it that was later identified as her Customized Zeison Sha Warrior Armor. Satele later though not an official Council Member yet, had lived through the clone wars , Great Jedi Purge , and as a young girl, the Great Catyclism War of Yanibar. Satele was at various times in her life, a Mechanic , but most noticibly of her time a respected Jedi do to her feats and service to the Lightside of the Force. It wasn't discovered until later that she was a royal member of the Zeison Sha. Biography Early Life and Jedi Training Satele Romijn, a Shillian-Human female, was born during the decades leading up the the Galactic Civil War . Her planet had been toiled and ravaged for many years of war and slavery, and during which times she was made a orphan from her parents when they died in the Great Catyclism War. Satele was able to escape with her life off planet from the Empire and her now doomed world. Satele was surprisingly an able starfighter pilot at a very young age and made her way to Belkadan and the Jedi Academy there following the forces guidance. Upon arriving there she was met in the hangar by a couple by the names of "Shells", a nineteen year old white male and "Bix" his eight year old sister who fashioned black hair. Later on while at the Belkadan Academy and shortly after her arrival, Satele was found by a Jedi Togruta carry the name of Cibo and having a rank of Jedi Master while Satele was doing some knowledgable reading in the Academies Library and Archive room . Padawanship As a Padawan, she possessed the power and use of foresight . She demonstrated this ability even as young Padawan as she was, where she was able to sense the disturbance in the force and even later the impending arrival of enemy forces before her master could. During her tenure as a Jedi Padawan, Satele was known to be impulsive and quick to act, as demonstrated immediately after discovering treachery in the peace talks. However, she was willing to admit that she was weak in certain character traits, such as her patience. Despite her flaws, she was firm in her beliefs and stood by them her whole life. Satele participated in several major battles on behalf of the Republic and that of her master during the war. She studied under a number of Jedi Masters in order to gain knowledge and skills in which in her later years she would put to use. As a Padawan, she had fought with and had lost her second master since her time as a Jedi Knighthood Satele was later promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight after passing both her trials as a Padawan and for those required to attain knight status. She later proved herself with her heroics both during the war and after the battle in which she lost her master to the hands of the Sith . She cemented her position as a major actor within the Jedi Order when she rediscovered the lost Jedi Homeworld . Sorrows Of A Warrior Satele was stationed on a space station with her master over Dromund kaas with a blockade in attempts to thwart the Sith from reclaiming an ancient and thought to be lost homestead. While being escorted by her master and traveling with a light squad of Republican troops, she sensed a great darkness in the force moments before a Sith fleet exited hyperspace near the station. Moments later the Sith fleet appeared and began attacking the station and Republic forces. Realizing that the planet and the stations was lost and that the Republic had to be warned, Satele, her master, and the troopers began fighting through Sith boarding parties in an effort to reach the hangar bay. Upon reaching the hangar, the group was confronted by two Sith, an Apprentice and his Master, the Sith Lord that had laid in Exile and who attempted to stop the Jedi through a series of campaigns. In order to buy time for their escape, Satele engaged the Sith Lord , weilding a blue-bladed saberstaff and after a period of fierce combat was nearly slain before her master intervened. As the duel went on, Satele took the full force of a Force Lightning attack from the Sith Lord, but the Jedi had succeeded in allowing the troopers and some republican forces sufficient time to get ships and escape craft ready. Master Serran Otchi, a Zabrak, urged her to get to the ship and leave while he remained to handle the Sith. Satele obeyed, she then manned one of the turrets aboard the ship in order to hold off the Sith fighters until they could escape into hyperspace. Shortly thereafter, Satele sensed her Master being slain by the Sith Lord through the Force, but maintained her focus and continued with the task at hand until they were able to escape. Order 66: The Untold Chapter Path Of The Guardian Satele was skilled at lightsaber combat , being proficient in engaging the Sith on Alderaan , Corellia , Ossus and on Dantooine . Satele's combat abilities were significant enough that she nearly single-handedly was able to turn the tide of a skirmish during a battle. She was able to hold her own and utilize her blue-bladed saberstaff, shich featured a spiraling design on the hilt. The saberstaff, was that of her own craft and the engraved spirals meant a phrase, along with some other things regarding being a guardian. Satele subsequently began using a green lightsaber of standard design that was built into her lightsaber gauntlet and that of another carried on her belt. Mastership A New Arrival Additionally, Satele's Force Empathy ability was so powerful and intune that she was able to feel Padawan Rigel Windas' emotional state and know exactly what troubled him while communicating with him through a holographic transmission over the comlink while in transit from Coruscant to his new master, Rachel Margolin on Borleias. The Zeison Sha: Of Heritage and Prestige After spending many years with the Chandril Ravens of Borleias and protecting the galaxy from harm, she left leading her on the path back to Sha Kalan Temple on Yanibar. A place Satele hadn;t been since she was a young child, the memories remained in her mind as if it were only yesterday. Satele had come in search and to reclaim her Royal Heritage Bloodline of the Zeison Sha. She stayed enhancing her skills and formally became the very first champion with in the Zeison Sha making her an even more deadly opponent. There she used her skills of Agility and Acrobatics to further her progression and mastership of the Disc Blade, a weapon very symbolic to the Zeison Sha as they and those they taught were the only ones that used and carried it. Satele created her very own Disc Blade, as well as that of her Warrior Armor, both were highly unique and customized by her own hand and that of the Force. She became known as the first Prestige Class Master Warrior with in the Zeison Sha holding a secondary position as the "Keeper Of Knowledge". The Position was very unique as it covered various aspects of both combat, the order's history and teachings. The Zeison Sha: The Contruum Initiative Personality And Traits Early Young Life Early Jedi Training Early Knighthood Mastership Excelling during her trials as a Padawan, Satele used fluid movements and strategic advantages in combat both local and acrobatical within her skills. These skills and abilities continued well into the rest of her life and while serving the Jedi Order. Powers And Abilities Languages and Communication Skills Combat Skills Force Talents Acrobatical Physique Weapons Main Weapons Secondary Weapons Other Equipment And Tools Starfighter And Other Craft E-Wing Escort Starfighter Other Appearances 'Future Chapters' ''The Chandril Raven's - Taking The Fight To The Sith'' ''Coruscant - Subtle Lies'' ''Alderaan - Hope Filled Hearts'' ''Ossus - A New Light'' ''Dantooine - A New Adventure'' ''Corellia - What We Make Home'' ''Korriban - Skies Of Fire'' ''Dark Horizons - Children Discovered'' ''New Horizons - ''